wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pinkachu/Your Thoughts About WildStar and Helping Us Help You
It's been over a year now since Carbine Studios started passing around invites to their closed beta of WildStar, a game that has been around 7 years in the making. Since that time, as in pretty much any MMO beta, a lot has changed. The story remained the same, but new classes have been added as well as new races. Zones have been completed, UI changes have been made, costumes and dye systems were added, new Raids and Dungeons have been explored. Personally, I came in on a friend key, given to me by a fellow guildmate last fall. I had originally signed up for beta in July of 2012 and went months with no invite. I was spending my time bouncing around to MMO's I had played in the past as well as a few new ones while I waited. I even logged back into WoW for a while just to pass the time. In my search for information, I found an abandoned wiki at Wikia and immediately started using it as a database for any information I could find, both for myself and for anyone else like me. Players searching for answers about this new IP. After a few weeks, I asked WIkia to let me adopt the wiki. Since that time, my experience with the game and building a wikia has grown tremendously. I have played both factions and tried every race and class. I settled on the Esper as a favorite class, the Chua as a favorite race and Settler as a favorite path (prior to the recent Vendbot cooldown period). I leveled my toon to 50 and started working on world completion. Lore and Achievements have been the best part of the game for me so far. I love titles and found that the Path system generally gives the coolest ones so I maxed out my Settler path as soon as I could. I have made new friends both because of the wiki and WildStar, and hope to make more in the future. On April 8th, Carbine Studios partnered with Wikia to make my wiki the Official WildStar Community Site and three new joined the team. We have been working hard to fill the Official WildStar Wikia with as much in game information as possible to make it a viable source of information and assistance for WildStar players and enthusiasts. Several users have joined our Wikia Community and have created some amazing pages, including the Class pages you see today. Now that the beta is open to everyone, we would like to find out from you, the players, how your experience has been with both the closed and the open betas. What you enjoyed, what you hated or wish had been a little different. How your experience with support has been. Did you feel like the overall game hype was too much or not enough? Most importantly for us, we would like to know from you, what you would like to see available on the WildStar Online Wikia. We are currently working on completing the quest database, lore and walkthroughs, but almost everything we have put into the wiki, has come directly from Admins and Users playing the beta, so it has taken some time to get to where we are now and we will continue to work hard on it even after launch. We are hoping for a huge influx of users and contributors once the game goes live. So, here is your chance for you to tell us, and Carbine Studios what your thoughts are on both the closed and open beta, how your personal experience has been and what you would like to see in the future. We would also like to know how you intend to use the wiki and what you would like to see in it. More walkthroughs? Gameplay videos? Are you finding it easy to use, or are your searches coming up empty? Any thought or comments you have, will help us serve you and the WildStar Community better. Interested in becoming an Admin? Come join us as a User and show us what you've got! Post your comments below and don't forget about the live stream today at 11AM. More information is available on this page. See you all in game! Category:Blog posts Category:News